Quasit
Summary Quasits are miniscule demons from the Abyss, and are known to be particularly insidious due to their lack of impressive physical might. Their small stature and cowardly nature makes them perfectly suited as familiars of malevolent spellcasters, or perhaps contacts with the agents of the Abyss. Though they hunger for power and influence as all demons do, they are unable to achieve it. Quasits are known to adapt guerrilla tactics when they do have to take up combat, preferring to assault an enemy from an invisible state and then run before they're aware of what happened. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Quasit Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Miniature Demon, Tanar'ri Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Damage Reduction, Shapeshifting, Poison Manipulation, Fear Manipulation via Cause Fear, Goodness and Magic Detection, Invisibility, Small Size (Type 0), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, or nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Inferior to but still generally able to harm base-level adventurers, who can use and survive burning hands) Speed: Subsonic (Can fight adventurers, who can dodge point blank arrows) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can push about 180 kg) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Infinite, Demons have no need for rest or food as they do not get tired or use energy Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Resurrection can take up to a century, damage reduction is overcome by morally good aligned weapons Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Corruption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Poison Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Species Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons